Bender's Game- Book One- Moon
by SuperJ001
Summary: When Dan and Denis bring their army to a tiny planet 100 light years away from their homes, they are completely aware that everyone on board will never see their families again. However, more important than that is helping Jane alongside Nikolai Delphiki to defeat the firelord and stop him from using his bending abilities to overrun the hundred worlds.
1. Prologue

CHAPTER 1

Samantha Fried was not supposed to be on our ship. Every single other person there fit in with Jane's plan. We were going to a world full of sentient beings. They looked and acted almost exactly like humans. In fact, as far as I could tell, they were human. The only significant difference was that unlike them, we couldn't shoot fire out of our hands or move mountains by stomping our feet.

The problem with Sam was that since she had been the commander of half of both my army and Dan's during our final battle in the old school she assumed that those kids were still under her authority. However, they had only been with her for about a week and before that they had grown to love and respect their old commanders.

There were a couple of kids, Greg and Tommy in particular, who seemed to consider her their leader but the great majority had, now that they had the freedom to choose, gone back to the old groups they had made before.

The world's beings seemed to refer to it as Avatere. It was in almost the exact opposite direction from where the buggers had lived. Because of this, it was very far away from any from any of the human settlements.

"So they aren't human?" I asked Jane, for the millionth time

**I DON'T THINK SO. THEY AREN'T CONNECTED TO THE ANSIBLE, THEY AREN'T TRADING WITH ANY HUMAN WORLDS, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE CELL PHONES. **

"How much longer is this flight?" Despite there being 203 people in what used to be the pride and joy of a billion dollar project flight was still extremely boring, and despite what I tried to show, I was still a kid.

**ONLY ANOTHER DAY AND THEN YOU'LL FINALLY BE THERE.**

"Perfect." During the flight we had made a sort of mini battle school, mostly just so we didn't all go crazy with boredom. My 'army' which only consisted of 9 boys was going to fight Julie's which was made up only of girls.

These battles usually only went for about 10 or so minutes. We had gotten rid of the rule where if you go through the gate you win. This was for two reasons. First, in a game where it is only 10 on ten, it is very hard to kill all of the opposite team players and still have five kids left. The second reason was because there was only one gate. When we had broken off from the rest of the school the door had shut. If it was opened now it would be out into space.

**KEEP IN MIND DAN, YOU'RE 100 YEARS LATE. THE FIRELORD HAS ALREADY DESTROYED AN ENTIRE RACE OF THEIR PEOPLE.**

"The airbenders right?" I asked, knowing the answer. From the little I knew about the different nations, I got the feeling that

**YES. THEY WERE NEVER A TRULY STRONG NATION BUT THEY WERE PEACEFUL AND LOVING.**

"All of this because he was afraid of one boy. This Avatar guy must be really good." I noted.

**CORRECT, HOWEVER, HE IS UNFORTUNATLY DEAD NOW. **

"They succeeded?" I asked "So it's all over? They won?"

**WELL ACTUALLY, NO. THEIR PLANET IS MUCH SMALLER THAN EARTH. SINCE YOU ARE ALL USED TO EARTH'S GRAVITATIONAL PULL YOU WILL BE ABLE TO JUMP MUCH HIGHER AND MUCH FARTHER THAN ANY OF THE LOCALS.**

"So we can act like Air Nomads?" I asked

**ESSENTIALLY. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT AVATAR THING. THERE IS SOME TECHNOLOGY THAT THE BUGGERS HAVE LEFT BEHIND AND IT SHOWS HOW TO REVERSE GRAVITY, SO WATER BENDING WON'T BE TOO HARD. HOWEVER, EARTH AND FIRE ARE BEYOND ME.**

"Why don't we pose as Airbenders then?" Denis had been half listening through the entire conversation but now he was really giving it his full attention.

**BECAUSE THERE ARE ALL DEAD.**

"Oh. Right." He nodded.

"But what if we make it look like they aren't. We could make a secret new 'airbending' village that the firelord didn't find." I pointed out

**THE FIRELORD TORTURED TOO MANY PEOPLE FOR INFORMATION. IT WOULD LOOK SUSPICIOUS.**

"So what should we do with 200 kids?" Denis asked

**IT'S VERY HARD TO GET ANY INFORMATION ON THEIR BACKGROUND. LEGEND HAS IT THAT THERE IS A LIBRARY **

"So lets me get this straight, you want me and Denis to take our armies and invade a library?" My doubt wasn't hidden.

**I'D PREFER IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL ANYONE BUT I SUPPOSE SO YES.**

I nodded and went to the battle room. Julie's mini army was strong. I had been spending much more time with Denis, Spike and Carl working for Jane and not nearly enough time with my army to expect to win.

Nikolai had been the one to design the battle room set up. Since there was no longer any 'rules' like there was in the real battle school he hadn't been limited in what kinds of things he could use. He had used stars yes, but also bed sheets that blocked people's view but were able to be shot through. And ten seconds before the game began he threw 30 gallons of water into the Null-G (Jane had told him that she could collect it all again and reuse it.) He had also made an effort to start teaching us about airbending so he told us that after 5 minutes he was going to make one tenth of the gravity on the moon. Down was going to be directly opposite from the one and only gate.

Both Julie and my mini armies left the barracks. The viewing room was already crowded with kids, around 50 of them. Some other kids were talking to Jane and others still were playing in the game room or on their desks.

Nikolai threw the water out into the Null-G and signaled that the game had begun. My scout darted out and came back quickly. "There's about a hundred stars, it looks symmetrical. It looks like there's fog in the middle of the room because all I could see on their side was a hazy something or other."

I nodded and told each individual kid where to go. Since the battle was at such a small scale there was no use for toons.

Obviously I used Ender's knee strategy with our attack. It probably didn't look all that impressive to our oversized audience given how few we were in number but I didn't really care.

When I got near Julie I fired silently. I wanted to be able to take her out quickly and retreat equally quickly. Unfortunately, one of her girls saw me and before I knew what had happened I was shot.

However, despite my death, my boys were safely behind stars in the middle of the fog we picked off a great number of the other team while only losing five of our own.

Meanwhile, the other toons had been circling on the side lines at that point it became a bit of a shoot out. However, then the gravity hit. It was hardly anything really, just a subtle sort of pull that oriented us 'down.' However, being frozen I fell to the wall or floor I guess and watched the armies battle.

However, we were then interrupted. **EVERYONE PLEASE PREPARE FOR LANDING.**

I couldn't see at first but then we turned for our final descent and saw the planet for the first time. It was tiny. I don't mean Earth tiny, I mean tiny. I doubted it was any larger than our moon.

**WE ARE GOING TO LAND IN THE SOUTH POLE**

I felt myself get unfrozen, all attention having left the game at hand and moved to our new home.

Then all of a sudden Jane lost control of the ship. We crashed down into the water, although since the gravitational pull was so small it was hardly a serious issue. The real problem was that Jane somehow didn't work.

Everyone started to scream. We were under water, with giant pieces of ice bobbing dangerously close to the air trapped inside our shuttle.

"YO!" I got everyone's attention. "I don't know what's going on but we need to stay calm. Jane will have everything under control very soon I'm sure. In the meantime, each mini army should investigate the planet."

Under my direction everyone started to calm down. For any other group of 8 and nine year olds it would have been nearly impossible to do this but we were not any other group. We were Jane's Army.


	2. The boy in the Iceberg

I told Will to stay behind with his army. I had seen smoke in the distance so my army and I swam over to it. The near null gravity made this so easy it was like the water was literally willing us towards the smoke. As we got closer I made out fire. Even though I had never actually seen a fire bender I knew this was one because it was moving so rapidly. Because only our heads could be seen bobbing up and down in the water there was almost no reason to worry about getting caught. I swam up so close I could nearly touch the boat.

"Zuko, let us play some Pai Sho" I guessed it was the old man speaking. I wasn't sure because I couldn't actually see him from my position directly to the port side of the boat.

"No Uncle." I'm confident that if I could see this 'Zuko' he would have been gritting his teeth.

"Fine." I could hear the uncle shuffling around on deck.

Then suddenly there was a burst of light from where we had come.

One of my boys was about to make a noise but I hushed them.

"Finally." Zuko had seen it too. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"It means I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means my search is about to come to an end." I wasn't sure why Zuko would have any interest in this light, although I sure did, because we may have just lost our cover.

The old man groaned before Zuko continued "That light came from an incredibly powerful source, it has to be him."

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before prince Zuko." The old man was not fazed by this sudden occurrence. "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit, why don't you enjoy a nice cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!" Zuko exclaimed. "I need to capture the Avatar! Hounds men, head a course for the light!"

I didn't know what to do. I motioned for my boys to grab onto the hull. On board there was absolute silence for an extremely long time. It became late, the boat moved much slower than we had, the water was definitely not helping it out at all. It was amazing because it looked to be going at a reasonable speed but we had swum over here in a mere hour and now it was taking the ship more than triple that.

Darkness fell and still there was silence. Finally, the old man spoke. "I'm going to bed now." He yawned. "Yup, a man needs his rest." There was a pause, it was clear that his nephew was not going to answer. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture, mine does, this cowards hundred years in hiding are over." He was set on his decision. He was going to stay right there and not go inside until he had located 'the avatar.'

With this in mind I told my boys to stay put while I scoped out the rest of the ship. I followed the old man's footsteps back into his cabin. Given the near non existent gravity it was easy for me to, once out of sight, jump up onto the ship. However, almost as soon as I was on board, the old man had twisted me into a head lock.

"What do you and water benders want with us?" He was whispering so I figured he was not going to tell his nephew.

"Please sir, let me explain." I tried to hide the fear from my voice

He released me. "Why is someone as young as you such a gifted bender? Who are you? Which tribe are you from? How many others are there?"

"There are two hundred of us. We come in peace." I told him

"What do you want from us? Where is the rest of your army? Where is your commander?"

"I am the commander." I told him.

The old man seemingly sized me up. "And what is the light?"

I stopped. "I am not saying anything more until I know I can trust you."

The old man smiled. "My nephew would have killed you all were I to have told him of your presence. That is reason enough."

I nodded. "Fine, we have been traveling for over a hundred years. We have left everything we knew behind in order to stop the fire nation."

He raised his eyebrows "Stop us from what?"

I looked at the man "From destroying the universe."

"How about we continue this conversation in a game of Pai Sho?" He asked.

"I don't play." I told him

"I will teach you." The man said "Tell me everything."

About a day later (yes literally an entire day to travel maybe two miles) we saw a single firework come from somewhere a little to the port side.

Zuko, who I had come to hate less, although still had no trust for, spoke "The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar. As well as his hiding place."

_**Sorry I'm not able to get these chapters out nearly as quickly as the first one. That's because I have to watch the episode it's for before posting and also because finals are coming up.**_


End file.
